


Coming Out

by ImpulseisLost



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lots of it, and, everyone think chan is a vamp, felix is fae, jokes on them its not, the formatting of this darn is gonna be the end of me, this is all this is, unexpected i know but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: Chan probably should've come out about being Fae earlier
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Coming Out

It started off just like any other day for them; Felix was lounging across the couch like some sort of cat (Which Chan just assumed he was to an extent) while Chan was watering his plants. He had been in the kitchen cooing at them and praising how big and strong they'd gotten when he'd heard the door knock.

He'd ignored as he'd heard Felix call that he'd get it and the sounds of his feet walking through the apartment. Chan looked up as the door was opened and brief snatches of conversation reached him through the open kitchen door.

 _Probably hyunjin then, maybe they're organising that meet up finally,_ He thought, placing his water bottle on the counter top and letting his bare feet glide him out of the kitchen.

"Channie hyung? You're awake?" Chan's green eyes glanced towards the door, to where a certain demon leant in the door frame, apparently mid conversation with Felix. Felix appeared to be relaxed, standing with a lean and his blonde hair in disarray from waking up.

A ruby glint shone in his otherwise brown eyes but quickly faded to brown upon spotting Chan.

"Yes? I normally am awake at this time of the morning, Minho. It's not like I'm naturally nocturnal or anything?" He replied slowly, catching Felix's eye in a pointed gaze and letting out a soft laugh as the boy looked away. How typical of him.

"Could've fooled me then." Minho murmured before shrugging loosely, " _Anyway_ , I was stopping by to see if Felix had saved my coriander plant yet." Felix laughed quietly, his blonde bangs falling into his eyes as he glanced at Chan.

"I think Chan managed to, yeah." Chan wracked his brain for a moment, trying to remember the plant in question before he clapped his hands together in understanding.

"Oh, that plant. Yea, You were just watering him a bit too much Minho. Tone it down a little before you drown him. He says you try to do that a lot." Minho frowned, pushing himself out of the door frame in a smooth motion.

"I didn't know talking to plants was in your skillset." Chan tilted his head in confusion, exchanging a glance with Felix. The ruby in the boy's eyes returned for a moment before fading again as he shrugged himself.

Minho didn't know he could talk to plant? He was sure he had talked to a few around the demon before. Including that rose bush the younger had near his house.

It didn't make sense.

"Oh, ah, well, I do. Sorry for, uh, not telling you." Chan's green eyes darted around for a moment before coming to meet Minho's amber ones with a frown. He was genuinely confused by this.

"Must be an odd skill to have as a vampire." Chan blinked in surprise. Beside him, he heard Felix choke, On what though? Chan had to guess it was probably air or some saliva. Wouldn't have been the first time Felix had done that after all.

But had he heard that right? Had Minho really just called him a vampire? If he was a vampire, then what was Felix. The confusion must've shown on his face because a moment later Minho was speaking to him again after all.

"You, are a vampire right?" The demon had sounded so confident in his original guess of Chan's race that it was almost funny.

But it wasn't. Not quite.

"Hold up if he's a vampire, what the heck am I?" Felix's coughing fit had ended, and now he sounded just as confused as Chan felt.

Chan wasn't a vampire. Minho blinked, staring between the two of them in genuine confusion.

"You're... a tree, aren't you?" Felix outright laughed at that, a grin flashed across his mouth at that. He shook his head, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Oh, Hyunjin's going to love this. You obviously haven't been spending enough time with the actual dryad in our friend group, man." Minho opened his mouth weakly to argue.

Chan took that as his queue to leave, disappearing back into the kitchen to retrieve the plant. A multitude of quiet _hello Chan_ 's reached his ears as he greeted the plant filled room and crossed the room to the window.

The kitchen window was the sunniest window in the house which is why it made sense that the coriander plant had been placed there. Already, almost a week after being admitted into his care, the plant was looking much better. The leaves no longer held the rot from before and the plant preened when Chan examined it.

A smile reached Chan's lips as he picked up the plant up and carefully carried it out the room. Returning to the lounge room, he saw a horrified looking Minho and a smug Felix with ruby glowing eyes.

A moment passed, where Chan just stood in the doorway squinting at the pair, before he offered out the coriander plant.

"Here. Put him in the sunniest window of your house this time, and don't give him quite so much water." Minho shook himself into movement, sauntering across the room to get the small coriander plant.

"A'ight. Uh, sorry about the misconception, but... You do know that literally all of us think you're a vampire right?" Chan sighed, solders falling, and shrugged.

"I'll ask Woojin. Maybe it's finally time to tell him me and Felix aren't human." Felix, at the sound of his name, floated over to curl into Chan's side and nod.

Woojin's bakery was home to a variety of smells and flavours, all of which Felix was forced to try and pretend to enjoy all for Woojin's sake. In all honesty, he was sure that the sweets and things that the elder made tasted great, if you weren't well... If you weren't Felix.

Hell, at least Chan was always happy to be there.

The bell at the door made a sound as the boy pushed the door open and again as Chan followed him through. Immediately, Felix was attacked by a headache of smells that made him nauseous. Hell.

The room before him was coloured in warm browns cream with a glass case displaying all manner of baked goods and decorated with warm spring flowers. The whole place felt like home. Felt like Woojin.

It was a nice feeling. If Felix excused the feeling of nausea he got every time he walked in.

"Just a moment!" A voice called from the back of the shop before a brown haired man walked up to the counter with a warm smile. He paused for a moment, taking in the appearance of both Chan and Felix (It's not Felix's fault that Chan pushed him out the door before he could get out of the pyjama pants) before greeting the boys warmly.

"Hello Channie, hello Felix." Felix nodded in response, yawning behind his hands. Woojin smiled warmly at the pair, leaning on the counter and waving them over, "How can I help you two today?" He asked in warm tones.

 _You can help me by not poisoning me today_ , Felix thought glumly, leaning into Chan's side as he nodded. He was momentarily distracted by the way Chan's blonde curl's bounced at the movement.

"Yea actually, do you uh, mind if we talk about this privately though Hyung?" Oh, that's right, they were talking. Felix glanced back up at Woojin with wide eyes.

The human's smile faltered before he nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. Felix wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the room, the scent of bread stronger here.

 _Deep breath, in through the mouth out through your nose._ He told himself, following the words along before nodding once to himself and attaching himself onto Chan's arm.

Once in the kitchen, the air changed slightly, becoming harsh and wary. Was this really the best idea? A moment passed before Woojin tilted his head at the pair with a confused smile.

"So, uh, What did you want to talk about?" Felix caught Chan's curls bouncing again as he moved his head out of the corner of his eye before the elder was speaking. His words were slow, faltering. As if he was just as unsure about this idea as Felix was.

_This wasn't the right idea?_

"So, uh, Hyung. You know how Jisung is a siren, and Seungmin's an elemental right?" Chan started and Felix trained his gaze onto Woojin. The eldest man nodded once, smile faltering nervously. It was like he could almost tell where this conversation was going.

Felix shifted in discomfort.

"Yes? Like Minho is a demon right? Supernatural? That's the words you guys use right?" Felix nodded in response, biting his lip before he continued for Chan.

"Well, uh, Sungie, Minnie and hyung aren't the only supernaturals you know. I uh, won't tell you who else is but um..." He glanced up at Chan with a pout. This was hard, he'd never had to reveal anything to a human after all.

He was glad when Woojin nodded reassuringly and Chan continued for him.

"Me and Felix are supernaturals as well." Woojin blinked once, before he smiled reassuringly once.

"Ah, that makes sense. Mind if I guess what you two are then?" Felix blinked, suddenly relieved at the reaction. His gaze wandered away from Woojin to stare blankly at Chan's curls again.

"Sure, go ahead Hyung." Chan smiled, a nod once again dislodging his curls. It was kinda distracting. Woojin made a noise of reassurance before he continued speaking.

"Chan, I'm going to guess you're a vampire." He sounded so certain that it was almost funny. Felix couldn't help the little snort that escaped him as he snuggled into Chan's side in search of body heat, his gaze once again turning to Woojin.

Chan groaned.

"Why in the name of-- No, No I'm not a vampire, that's Felix. I'm summer court" Woojin stared at Chan blankly for a moment before he sighed, "Fae. I'm fae." Woojin blinked again before nodding in understanding. Then pausing.

"Wait, are you sure that's right? Shouldn't...?" Chan shook his head and Felix giggled. Woojin looked really confused and Felix found it amusing. God, humans were funny, weren't they?

"I can show you my fangs if that'll help you hyung." Felix was still giggling as he spoke, a smile bright on his face as he clung to CHan's arm.

Woojin nodded weakly eliciting another round of giggles from Felix. A moment passed where the boy struggled to regain his breath before he opened his mouth, eyes flashing scarlet, to reveal the sharpened teeth in his mouth, the most obvious of which of course being his canines.

There was a sound of sudden understanding before Felix closed his mouth and his eyes faded back to brown. He smiled brightly at Woojin and Chan, fingers nervously tapping on Chan's arm.

"That's uh... Cool?" Woojin stiltedly commented. Felix tensed, hiding his face into Chan's arm. Greta.

"Uh, anyway. Hyung. Do I really give off vampire vibes?" Chan questioned, moving to rub Felix's back gently. The boy purred (fucking cat) and relaxed as Woojin nodded.

"Chan, have you seen yourself? You're pretty much nocturnal, never sleep, pale as the living hells and really old." Chan blinked, letting out a little noise of surprise before he nodded.

"Ah... Uh, alright. We'll get out of your hair then. That's, all we really came to say. And I should probably get this one home" He replied after a moment, motioning at Felix as he spoke. Felix nodded, letting out a small yawn.

Woojin smiled, offering up an understanding nod.

"I understand. Take care then."

Back in their apartment, Felix asleep with his head on his lap, is when it finally hit him. Everyone thought that he was a vampire. He frowned, hands brushing through Felix's hair.

He at least figured that he should still check, and fumbled for his phone with one hand, the other busy with Felix's hair.

**VIVA LA PLUTO  
** _9 members_

_(@Christopher Bang)_ **bAnG bAng BAng**   
****

do y'all rlly think im actually a vampire?  
y'all know im fae right?????

**Minnie mouse** _(@dandymins)  
_ Wait, hyung  
You're a fairy?

**Tohot, hotdamn** _(@dancinggem)  
_ oh  
is chan hyung coming out about it?

**Responsible Human** _(@KimWoojin)  
_ I'm going to assume he is.  
Y'all know Chan's not actually a vampire?

 _(@Christopher Bang)_ **bAnG bAng BAng  
** jinnie  
I litterly just said im fae

**Son of a birch** _(@hyunjinnie <3)  
_that, strangely makes sense. considering  
you helped save my tree last winter after  
all

**J.one is better than SpearB** _(@Siren's Song)  
_ huh 😑  
winter or summer court????

**Jisung stop lying** _(@SpearB)  
_ Wait Channie hyung where's Felix?

_(@Christopher Bang)_ **bAnG bAng BAng  
** sleepin  
n  
summercourt jisung

**J.one is better than SpearB** _(@Siren's Song)  
_ ew  
wintercourt is better chief  
🙏🙏🙏🙏

**Platn man** _(@freckleboi)  
_ Hung ur phone keeps buzing  
Makin it stop  
｡゜(｀Д')゜｡

_(@Christopher Bang)_ **bAnG bAng BAng  
** felix go back 2 sleep  
also sunge ur a fat liar

**tooth fairy** _(@i.n)  
_ hyung go back to sleep

**Minnie mouse** _(@dandymins)  
_ Lix go back to sleep

**Tohot, hotdamn** _(@dancinggem)  
_ go back to sleep babe

**Responsible Human** _(@KimWoojin)  
_ Felix, sleep.

**Son of a birch** _(@hyunjinnie <3)  
_alright felix.

**J.one is better than SpearB** _(@Siren's Song)  
_ nou 👀👀👀

**Jisung stop lying** _(@SpearB)  
_... that was way to notifications all  
at once   
_(Seen by, 8 people)_

In retrospect, Chan realised they probably should've opened up about this earlier. And going by the way Felix was groggily typing away at his phone, probably arguing with Jisung, he figured that it had been the right choice in the end.

He smiled at the vampire, who's head was still resting on his lap, running his fingers through his hair as he let his phone drop onto his chest.

"You should sleep 'Lix. You've been awake too long" There was a whine of discontent and Chan smiled. While he still wasn't sure why they assumed Chan was a vampire, he figured he'd just have to deal with it, it's not like it'd kill him after all.

It was actually kinda funny to be honest he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been holding onto this for about three months now because ive wanted to post this but because i wrote it for school i didnt want the marks i got for this to be invalid therefore, holding onto it
> 
> now that schools finished in nz i can post this and be appy with it
> 
> Tumblr: impulseislost


End file.
